The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of electrical enclosures and, more particularly, to an electrical enclosure having a selectively closeable ventilation opening.
Electrical enclosures house a variety of electrical components including circuit breakers, bus bars, control equipment, and the like. Typically, an electrical enclosure includes a line portion that houses bus bars and the like, and a load portion. The load portion may take the form of one or more circuit breaker compartments that may house circuit breakers, and one or more auxiliary compartments that may house control components and the like. In addition to being exposed to over current conditions, many circuit breakers may also be exposed to an arc fault. During an arc fault event, gases are often generated in the load portion or circuit breaker compartments. Gases may also be generated in the line portion. It is desirable to guide the gases from the electrical enclosure along a selected pathway.